Peaches and Cream
by AlWindy
Summary: He slinks towards the fridge in search of that nice cold beer, the shuffling of another's feet approaching completely unbeknown. Drink in hand, he twists off the cap, watching the fridge door slowly swing shut before finally turning. John Butler Trio inspired (hence the title).


**Based on Peaches and Cream by John Butler Trio, inspired by Ocean by John Butler :)**

It's a month since he's seen her or spoken with her. She's been gone for so long now, but the noise around the office, the quiet whispers he's not meant to hear suggest she'll be away for a while longer yet.

He is constantly replaying their last week together in his head - her perfect feet, curved against his legs, her exotic skin pressed up against his, pink lips twisting into a smile against his own, her scent, so uniquely Blye, completely surrounding him all of the time.

_Well there's far too many questions to ask,_  
_To answer any of them tonight._  
_For I wear too many masks,_  
_Too tell if any of them are wrong or right._  
_And confusion casts a shadow up on me,_  
_Like a great big cloud in the sky._  
_And now I pray for rain,_  
_Cause it's been so long since I let myself cry._

The memories that follow however, are not so nice. Days later, his bliss, ripped away. Right from under his nose they stole his happiness, not even giving him the chance to put up a fight, or say goodbye. One minute she was there, in his arms, the next, somewhere over the other side of the world, life constantly in danger without him to back her up.

At first he was angry, a raging bull, demanding answers to the hundred questions running through his head left, right and centre. The question he was struggling with the most though was why? He knew there must of been a sensible reason why she'd been chosen, why'd she'd left without saying goodbye, but with no one offering him answers, doubt began to creep in, growing stronger as the days went by. Had she asked to leave? Did she regret the change in their partnership; think putting her life in danger was an easy way out?

_For so long I've sang this sad ol' song,_  
_And it feels like my time is up._  
_For she came and landed in my arms,_

He just goes through the motion of living these days, wears a mask at work, puts on a happy face. The ones closet to him see through it. Sam and Callen are always keeping him close by, and as much as he appreciates it, because he really does, nothing they can do will bring her back.

Most nights are the same. He returns to his quiet apartment, offering Monty a bittersweet smile, then quickly finds a substance to dull the ache, not that he will consume enough of it to actually achieve its purpose.

...

Thursday night is no different. He slinks towards the fridge in search of that nice cold beer, the shuffling of another's feet approaching completely unbeknown. Drink in hand, he twists off the cap, watching the fridge door slowly swing shut before finally turning.

'Hi.' She speaks softly, clearly not sure where she stands, where they stand. But her lips are turned upwards, a sign she's glad to see him.

'Kens?' He croaks out, taking her in. She's dressed in one of his T's and the one pair of yoga pants she'd left at his house before disappearing. His eyes lift to her face, damp dark curls surround tired eyes, but other than that she looks okay, no visible injuries anyway.

Silence surrounds them, each unsure of what to do next. Monty breaks the seal though, pottering up beside Kensi, letting out a happy whine as he rubs up against her leg. Kensi's attention is momentarily drawn away from Deeks as she lets out a short chuckle, petting the mutts head.

Watching the pair, Deeks can't help it as the corners of his mouth turns upwards. His Kensi is back, under what pretences he is unsure, but just seeing her, even for a minute and his spirit has lifted tenfold. As she returns her gaze on him, his question is answered.

'I'm home.' She offers with a casual shrug of the shoulder, smile growing wider by the second.

And that's all he needs to hear. All tension is washed away as he's flooded with relief. No other questions matter in that moment as he drops the beer on the kitchen counter, allowing her into his arms, holding her snug against him.

_And she filled my half empty cup._  
_Yes she filled my half empty cup._

They hold each other for a long time. Reluctantly though, he finally lets go, only to reach for her hands, interlacing their fingers. 'You're home.' He repeats, desperately needing reassurance if he is going to ever let go of her again. 'You're home for good right?'

She glances down at their hands, noting he may be holding on a little too tight. 'Well.' She begins slowly, looking up at him, playful glint in her eyes, smirk on her face. 'That depends what your definition of home is. You see I haven't actually been to my house yet.' Deeks frowns. 'But I certainly don't plan to wander far from you anytime soon.'

All Deeks wants to do is kiss the girl. He leans in, so close that he can feel her breath whisper across his lips, but before they can meet, she places a finger in his way, halting his movements. 'Before we start that,' She pauses, taking a step back to put a little distance between them. 'Because yeah, I may get a little carried away if we start that. I've actually got some news.'

The sounds of his own hearty laugh surprises Deeks, it's something he hadn't heard in a long time, something he honestly thought he'd never hear again, but she's back, in his arms, and happiness is no longer a foreign thing. 'You're right.' He agrees. 'We'd definitely get carried away. So I should really have something to eat first, you know, for stamina.'

Kensi rolls her eyes, fist connecting with his chest. All Deeks can do is let out another chuckle. 'That's my girl.' He returns to the fridge, pulling out another beer. 'Beer for me lady?' He asks cheekily, offering her the drink.

'Actually Deeks,' Kensi pushes the alcohol back to him. 'I'll just stick with water, but thanks.'

Deeks eyes her closely. 'You good?' He asks, slightly worried.

'I'm good.' She replies confidently. 'Better than good in fact. Though I may have polished off the lasagne I'm guessing you were planning on eating for dinner tonight.' She adds subtly changing the conversation.

Deeks eyes widen. 'All of it?'

Kensi cringes. 'Yep, all of it.'

'Shit Kens,' He shakes his head, moving to the takeaway draw. 'Anyone would think you're eating for two people instead of one. That was meant to do me for two more nights. Sure you're not hiding an evil minion in here somewhere?'

Kensi rolls her eyes. 'I'll order us pizza. We can talk while we wait for it to arrive.'

Deeks just shakes his head, amazed that she's still hungry.

...

She tells him everything, answering all his questions. She explains her mission, giving away a few details she really shouldn't, but she trusts him with everything and more, so she's not really concerned. As the recount of her past month comes to an end, things aren't adding up in Deeks' head.

'Kens?' He asks once she's finished. 'Why are you home? It sounds to me like your task isn't anywhere near complete and I could swear I heard people around the office saying you had at least another few months left before returning home, if you made that is.' His voice dies out towards the end.

Kensi simply smiles. She turns on the couch, sitting cross legged so she's fully facing Deeks. 'That's why I said I had news.' She replies, taking Deeks hand in both of hers, bringing it towards her stomach. She knows he won't feel anything, but hopefully the symbolism is enough for him to get the picture.

_There you are right in front of me,_  
_A brand new day sunrise over sea._  
_No longer my cup half empty cause there you are,_  
_You and your mum in front of me, in front of me._

He looks up to her in wonder. 'You're...' he stutters. 'You're... a baby? Our baby?'

She gives him a full smile. 'Yes Deeks, I'm pregnant. And of course it's yours, you nong.'

'Wow.' is all he can manage. He lets his hand lightly drift across her stomach, picturing a small child beginning to grow. 'Mummy and Daddy huh?' He returns his gaze to Kensi's, hand coming up to caress her cheek. 'I think it suits us.'

_You're peaches & cream to me._  
_You both are peaches & cream to me._  
_you and your mum in front of me peaches and cream_

And finally their lips meet.

**Im so sorry I've been out of action without explanation, life got a little difficult, pushing writing to the back of my mind. Loving S5, Still loving reading all the other fics on here and hopefully I can back into in the next month or so. Thanks champs :)**

**Sorry I've been out of action, life got difficult **


End file.
